Faerie (location)
Faerie is a dimensional plane on the HBO original series True Blood. Created by the Fae as a location in which they could retreat to when in danger, it is a location where faeries could escape the growing threat of vampires on earth. __TOC__ History Background Season 3 After Sookie's break-up with Bill, Claudine convinces her to join her and the other faeries in their realm. She teleports them both away using her light a portal in the Bon Temps Cemetery. Season 4 After being teleported by Claudine, Sookie ends up on the Dimentional plane of Faerie. There she meets other Halflings, including Barry and her grandfather Earl Stackhouse. The later comes as a surprise to Sookie since he was believed to have died years ago. Earl explains to his granddaughter this can't be true, since he has only been away for a few hours. They conclude that time must pass at a different speed in Faerie than it does on earth. Sookie is also introduced to Barry's Faerie-godmother Lloyd. They leave soon after leaving Sookie to talk to her grandfather. She is offered a Lumiere fruit, which she declines. The faeries insist she must eat one, leading Sookie to believe something is off. Queen Mab, the queen of the Fae appears and also insists she eat the fruit. When Sookie still refuses, she is attacked by the Fae. They chase her and her grandfather through the, now bare and dark, plane until she reach a crevice. A couple of other faeries, lead by Claude Crane, assist in their escape through the last portal back to earth. They warn them however that only Sookie can leave, since she hasn't eaten the fruits yet. Earl however insists on bringing his granddaughter to safety and pulls her through the portal as it closes. Once they are back on earth they share a few last words before he crumbles to dust. Characteristics Appearance Faerie appeared as a beautiful place in which nature flourishes. Like on any dimensional plane of the Fae, the sun never sets in Faerie. It will therefore always appear to be daytime. This is however, like the Fae's appearance, a mere illusion created by Fae magic. When Queen Mab turned on Sookie the sky turned dark and nature perished, leading to believe it was her magic which made the plane look appealing to the Halflings. Time Time runs at a different pace in Faerie than it does on earth. What seemed like fifteen minutes to Sookie, where in fact a year on earth. Also, the few hours her grandfather Earl has said to have spend in Faerie, turned out to be many years on earth. This eventually lead everyone to think he had passed away. Notable Visitors * Sookie Stackhouse * Earl Stackhouse * Claudine Crane * Claude Crane * Queen Mab * Barry * Lloyd Trivia * It is unknown if the presence of a vampire would turn the sky dark in Faerie like it does in other planes of the Fae. * It is revealed Queen Mab tried to harvest as many Halflings from earth as possible by letting their godmothers bring them to Faerie. She would then trap them by feeding them the Lumiere fruits, which caused the eater's death upon returning to earth. Appearances Season 4 *"She's Not There" Category:Definition Category:Locations Category:Faeries Category:Halflings